chasingourspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Valrkyri Hale
Name: Valrkyri Hale Age: 20 Gender: Female Species: Human Birthplace: Fortee City, Hoenn Class: Ranger History the Diary of Valrkyri Hale This is a record of who I am. I have changed much since my first trip into the forest with my father. Here I will record where I came from, how I grew up, and who I am today. I was born in Fortee City, Hoenn. My mother died giving birth to me. Father took up the mantle of a single parent well, but when I grew older I realized this whas how he coped. From the moment I could walk he began to train me. We would go into the forest, just the two of us with only a bedroll and a hatchet, and he would show me how to build shelters and make traps. He taught me how to forage for eddible plants and mushrooms, and how to fish. Soon, I could survive for days on my own. Once I had the basics of survival down, he taught me archery and how to climb tall trees and cliffs. I was his eager student. Though he rarely left the role of a teacher, the time we spent together was precious. I remember nights by the fire where he would tell me about mother, his childhood or family. I was happy, content, so when tragedty struck I wasn't prepared. It happened at night, me-age thirteen-and father were by the fire. We had just finished dinner when a group of men surrounded us. They moved fast, and were armed with assult rifles. Everything happened so fast. Father grabbed me and threw me into a bush, he told me to hide. I watched as he attacked the nearest assailant, only to be shot in the back by another. I remember blood, hearing father cry out, and the angry shouts of the men. They were coming for me. I pulled myself out of the bush and ran. They fired at me, shouted things I couldn't understand. What saved me was my knowledge of the forest. Where they tripped and hesitated, I moved fast and with certainty. It didn't take long before I lost them. When I did I ran straight back to Fortee City, to my home. Some part of me told me I shouldn't, and now I wish I had listened to my instinct. When I arrived, I found my house on fire. Someone tried to grab me, I turned and punched him below the chin and in that moment I recognized him as the man who killed my father. I pried myself free from his grip and ran. For years I ran. Moving from city to city, never staying in one place for too long and always on guard. Everything my father taught me is what kept me alive. I yearned to revenge my father's death, but I wasn't strong enough. So while I ran, I continued to train, going off what my father taught and adding my own knowledge to that. Eventually, the day came where I could no longer run. I had created a hideout in a hollowed out tree, but they soon found me. They had me surrounded, trapped, so I fought back. The details aren't important, but the ones who found me are dead. I tracked down their base, and then killed the rest of them. Their blood avenged my father, but endagered me. One of the men after me had triggered an alarm, the police came and found me admist the dead bodies. I refused to be jailed for enacting my justice. I fled and boarded a boat to Alleos. Personality Coming soon Meeting her first Pokemon Coming soon Relationships None so far